Nemesis
by Jo de Bry
Summary: Die Kaijū haben sich einen neuen Weg gesucht, nun kommen sie nicht mehr aus den Tiefen des Ozeans, sondern aus dem heißen Schlund des Beerenberges auf "Jan Mayen". Wie zu Fleisch gewordene Drachenwesen, bahnen sie sich erneut einen Weg durch die Elemente um ihr Anrecht auf die Erde geltend zu machen.
1. Prolog

Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Wie ein bleischweres Tuch hing es über seinem Geist und erschwerte ihn das denken. Sein Verstand war wie gelähmt. Nicht fähig auch nur einen kleinen Gedanken klar zu erfassen, konnte er nur das Wesen anstarren welches sich vor ihm bedrohlich aufbaute. Groß und Massiv wie ein Häuserblock stand es regungslos vor ihm. Die dunklen Augen wachsam und einschüchternd auf den kleinen unbedeutenden Menschen gerichtet, der zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt vor ihm stand. Die harten kräftigen Klauen brutal in den Boden gerammt, ließ es einen markerschütternden Schrei verlauten.

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen vibrierte und bebte, Risse taten sich auf, teilten die Erde entzwei.

Dann beugte sich das Wesen zu ihm hinab, als wolle es zu ihm sprechen, doch kein Wort drang aus seinem verzerrten Maul. Es starrte nur … und wartete.

In den Moment piepten aufgeregt ein paar Apparaturen. Schrille Geräusche durchschnitten den Raum, in dem die Maschine aufgebaut war.

Aufgeregt tippte, der um Jahre gealterte Cheftechniker Tendo Choi, auf seine Tastatur ein und versuchte den Computer mit Befehlen zu beruhigen. Doch es brachte alles nichts. Umso wilder, schriller und lauter die Apparatur auf sich aufmerksam machte, umso hektischer wurden die Personen in dem TEC-Labor.

Logan Kane, der sich bereit erklärte bei einem Experiment unter der Aufsicht der beiden Doktoren Newton Geiszler und Hermann Gottlieb vor zu nehmen, war an eine Maschine angeschlossen die den _Drift_ simulierte. Das Experiment hatten die beiden etwas eigensinnigen Männer selbst schon vor Jahren durchgeführt und die Technik versucht zu perfektionieren.

Nun hatte sich der junge Kanadier dazu bereit erklärt, den beiden Doktoren eine Hilfe zu sein. Er selbst war nur ein einfacher Ingenieur, doch vertraut genug mit der Technologie, dass er den Schritt wagte den _Drift_ mit den konservierten Überresten des Kaijū-Hirns einzugehen.

Leider war er sich der nun folgenden Konsequenzen, trotz aller Warnungen, zu spät bewusst. Fieberhaft sprang nun auch der tätowierte Dr. Newton herum, aufgeregt über die Ergebnisse die ein Bildschirm aufzeigte.

»Das ist ja unglaublich, es ist als würde das Hirn mit ihm kommunizieren. Es ist ganz anders, als der _Drift_ den wir vollzogen haben. Siehst du das Hermann?«, fragte er seinen Kollegen sichtlich nervös.

Dieser war jedoch drauf und dran, denn Notschalter zu betätigen, denn dem jungen Kanadier floss bereits ein feiner Rinnsal an Blut aus den Ohren. Die Maschine mit der er verbunden war, schickte die Daten direkt über zwei kleine Aufsätze, über seine Schläfe in die entsprechenden Hirnregionen.

»Er schafft es nicht alleine die Information zu verarbeiten, die Belastung ist zu hoch. Es war zu früh.«, mahnte Hermann aufgewühlt. »Wir hatten es damals zu zweit gerade so geschafft, es ist Utopie, dass ein einzelner Mensch es ohne Schäden übersteht. Wir sollten den Versuch abbrechen!«, beschwor ihn sein Kollege.

Tendo Choi sah abwechselnd Newton und Hermann an, dann wanderte sein Blick zurück an den Monitor, der die Physische Verfassung Logans zeigte.

»Es sieht nicht gut aus, wir sollten wirklich abbrechen.«, stimmte er Hermann zu. »Was wir hier machen ist ohnehin nicht ganz legal. Das _Jeagerprogramm_ wurde stillgelegt. Wir sollten es dabei belassen.«

Enttäuscht darüber, dass sie keinerlei Fortschritte gemacht hatten, ballte Newton die Fäuste und knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. Er hatte nicht all die letzten Jahre geopfert um es anschließend als „Fehlschlag" zu verzeichnen. Seit mehr als dreißig Jahren arbeitete er an der Verbesserung der Technologie, studierte bis zur Erschöpfung die Kaijūs, anhand der Überreste die sie konserviert hatten. So kurz vor des Rätzels Lösung wollte er nicht aufgeben.

»Newt, wir müssen abbrechen, sein Zustand verschlechtert sich.«, beschwor ihn nun auch Tendo mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Nun floss auch Blut aus der Nase des Ingenieures, dessen Augenlieder aufgeregt flatterten, als würde er schlecht träumen.

»Die Neuralebelastung ist am Maximum. Es ist ein F- …«

Doch Newton unterbrach ihn barsch und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das vom Alter gezeichnete Gesicht.

»Schaltet die Maschine ab.«, sagte er zwar, aber von Einsicht war noch immer keine Spur.

Der Aufforderung sofort nachkommend, gab Tendo den Befehl zum Abbruch ein, doch zu spät. Die Maschine die die Hinströme maß, schlug mit einem Male aus und zeigte wirr irgendwelche Messungen.

Es war als würde sein Hirn gekocht werden, der Schmerz wurde schier unerträglich. Er spürte regelrecht wie seine Hirnwindungen anschwollen, es war als spüre er jede einzelne Synapse.

Aber es hörte einfach nicht auf, dieses Kaijū drang viel zu tief in seinen Kopf ein, mit viel zu viel Brutalität. Es zermarterte ihn sein Hirn, zerfraß Buchstäblich seine Gedanken und löste sie im Nichts auf. Bis es nur noch ein Gemisch aus schrillen Pfeifen und tiefen Brummen war, unbeschreiblich schmerzhaft und … aufdringlich.

Dann blitzte mit einem male eine ihn unbekannte Umgebung auf, geprägt von scharfkantigen dunklen Klippen, über denen wild blaue Blitze zuckten.

In dem Augenblick in dem ein heller gleißender Blitz aufflammte, zog auch ein Blitz durch seinen Kopf. Gleißend hell und heiß, … dann wurde es dunkel …

Und still.


	2. Auftakt

Die Sonne brannte so heiß wie schon lange nicht mehr vom Himmel, es war drückend warm und das Wetter schlug auf die seelische Verfassung der Leute nieder, die in New York umher wanderten, stur ihren Ziel entgegen. Sie waren angespannt, geradezu gereizt. Das machte seinen Job nicht zwingend leichter. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr sich der Halbjapaner über die schweißnasse Stirn und wechselte einen erschöpften Blick mit seinem Partner, der ebenso aus jeder Pore zu transpirieren schien. Seine Uniform klebte wie eine zweite Haut an ihm und er zupfte nun auch an seinem schwarzen Hemd herum, um es etwas zu lösen.

»Ernsthaft Mike, …«, begann der großgewachsene New Yorker, mit den hellbraunen Haaren. »… wieso hat es den Anschein, dass du nicht so schwitzt wie ich, bei dem Sauwetter?«

»Das täuscht.«, schnaufte der Asiate und fächelte sich mit seiner Dienstmütze etwas Luft zu. »Ich zerfließe genauso wie du oder jeder andere Mensch auch.«

»Ich dachte du wärst resistenter.«, spöttelte Jack und atmete tief durch.

»Ich bin kein Kaktus.«

Schulterzuckend nahm der Amerikaner den recht einfallslosen Vergleich hin und ließ den Blick durch die viel zu überfühlte Straße schweifen.

»Hoffentlich ist die Schicht gleich zu Ende, ich will unter meine Dusche.«, motzte der braunhaarige Polizist und erntete die stumme Zustimmung von Michael.

Langsam schritten sie ihre Patrouille zu Fuß ab und beobachteten die Menschen.

Routiniert, wie ein Haufen Ameisen, bahnten sie sich ihren Weg vorbei an Mülleimern, Laternen, … Autos. In dem ganzen Durcheinander, konnte man doch eine gewisse Ordnung erkennen.

Doch diese Ordnung wurde jäh unterbrochen.

Plötzlich begann die Erde zu beben. Zunächst ganz sachte, als würde der Bass einer Stereoanlage ein Membran zum vibrieren bringen, dann steigerte es sich und wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Erdbeben. Unter der heftigen Vibration, die dann doch so unvermittelt kam, stolperten die Menschen ungeschickt umher. Alarmanlagen parkender Autos wurden ausgelöst und vermischten sich mit dem Klang des Donners, der widerhalte.

Donner?! Nein, es war etwas anderes.

Spitze Schreie erklangen, als es die Menschen auf den Boden beförderte, lautes Rumpeln erklang aus allen Richtungen und dann wurde die Vibration stärker, … lauter.

Michael und Jack, die es ebenfalls einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, sahen sich prüfend und verwirrt um und eines war beiden klar, es war kein normales Erdbeben. Es war zu gleichmäßig. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise vorhersehbar.

Plötzlich krachte eines der Gebäude unter lautem Getöse zusammen und das Mauerwerk, aus dem es erbaut war, zersprang in unzählige Teile und zerstob auf dem Asphalt wie ein Wassertropfen. Panik beschlich nun die Passanten und sie rannten aufgeregt um ihr Leben, als es auch andere Häuserteile regnete. Ein unachtsamer Mann reagierte einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät und den beiden Polizisten blieb nichts weiter übrig, außer fassungslos mit an zu sehen, wie der Mann unter den tonnenschweren Trümmern begraben wurde.

»Scheiße! Ein Erdbeben!«, rief Jack erschrocken aus und wandte sich um, um sich einen Eindruck der gesamt Situation zu machen, aber es war schier unmöglich. Feuer brachen in Windeseile aus, meterlange Risse zogen sich durch die asphaltierte Straße und den Gehweg, verschlangen in den Tiefen der Kanalisation einige Menschen, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren.

Nun war das Chaos perfekt, aufgebracht und völlig verängstigt liefen die Leute umher und die beiden Beamten konnten nicht das Geringste tun.

Ein weiterer dumpfer Knall ließ die Erde erbeben und just in dem Moment brach die Hölle vollends los. Binnen weniger Minuten lag alles in Schutt und Asche. Trümmer, ob groß oder klein, leicht oder schwer, fielen auf die Menschen nieder und begruben unzählige unter sich.

Überall Schmutz, Zerstörung und Blut.

Als Jack und Michael sich wieder gefasst hatten, packte Jack sein Funkgerät und fragte aufgebracht, ob jemand wüsste was vor sich ginge. Doch das Funkgerät blieb stumm.

»Verdammt, es antwortet niemand.«, fluchte der Amerikaner und blickte sich weiter um, immer mit einem Auge gen Himmel. »Was ist das nur für ein merkwürdiges Beben, es hört einfach nicht auf.«

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in der Magengegend des Halbjapaners breit.

»Ich kann mich irren, aber … es hört sich eher an wie Schritte.«, äußerte Michael vorsichtig. Angespannt lauschte nun auch sein Kollege.

»Du hast recht, aber … was sollte so große und schwere Schritte machen?«

Jack hatte seine Frage kaum ausgesprochen, da fiel keine dreihundert Meter von ihnen entfernt ein großes Gebäude, laut krachend in sich zusammen. Schützend hielten sich die beiden die Arme abschirmend vors Gesicht, als sie es wagten wieder auf zu schauen, erstarten sie, als wären sie auf der Stelle festgefroren. Mit vor Fassungslosigkeit weit aufgerissenen Augen, sahen die beiden zu, wie sich aus der Staubwolke des Gebäudes eine geradezu monströse Gestalt schälte. Mit einer seiner schuppig wirkenden klauenbesetzten Armen stieß es sich von einem noch stehenden Gebäude ab und bahnte sich weiter sein Weg durch die Stadt. Als wären die Gebäude und alles herum aus Pappe, zertrampelte das Wesen einfach sein Umfeld. Ohne irgendetwas, oder irgendwem Beachtung zu schenken.

»Jesus Christus. Was ist denn das?!«, entfuhr es den Braunhaarigen ehrfürchtig.

Michael selbst hatte das Gefühl, sein Kreislauf würde gleich kapitulieren. Dieses … Wesen, es ähnelte den Monstern von den ihm seine Eltern als Kind erzählten. Spannende Geschichten, von den man dachte zu wissen, dass sie nicht echt waren, … reine Fiktion um einen Jungen bei Laune zu halten.

Aber das was nun keine zweihundert Meter vor ihnen stand und die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, war real, … ein zu Fleisch gewordener Alptraum.

»Kaijū.«, sprach Michael schließlich leise aus und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick seines Kollegen.

»Willst du mich verarschen? Niemals, … das wäre …«, doch der Amerikaner schluckte schwer, er war zwar noch ein Kind als die Kaijū vermeidlich besiegt wurden, bekam alles nur am Rande mit, doch sein Unterbewusstsein weigerte sich strickt, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren das es sich hierbei um eines der gefürchteten Monster handle.

Lange Zeit um die Situation zu verarbeiten blieb ihnen nicht, das Geschöpf bewegte sich geradewegs auf sie zu, folgte der Menschenmenge.

»Zeit zu verschwinden, nimm die Beine in die Hand.«, fuhr Jack seinen jüngeren Kollegen an und zog ihm am Arm mit sich.

Dieser konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass die Geschichten seiner Eltern wahr, das sie keine Hirngespinste, und nicht das Resultat zu viel Fantasie, oder gar Geisteskrankheit waren.

Sein Vater sprach kurz vor seinem Tod immer wieder davon, dass sie einen Weg zurück finden würden, nur das Michael selbst das noch erleben würde, daran hätte er vermutlich nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet.

Ein Monster, welches er nur von Hörensagen und aus Büchern und Zeitungsartikeln kannte, bahnte sich einen Weg mitten durch New York. Wenn das sein Vater nur sehen könnte.

»Mike, komm schon!«, rief sein Partner nun aufgebracht.

Doch im Augenwinkel sah der Schwarzhaarige wie sich eine junge Frau, mit ihrer kleinen Tochter hinter einem Trümmerteil kauerte und wimmernd betete, dass alles ein schnelles Ende nahm.

Als hätte sein Körper plötzlich auf Automatik geschaltet, hastete Michael zu der jungen Frau und deren Tochter, duckte sich schnell neben ihnen ab und sprach beruhigend auf die beiden ein.

Jack Melone beobachtete das ganze missmutig und auch ein wenig ungeduldig. Stumm in Gedanken drängte er seinen Partner zur Eile, als dieser mit der Frau an der Hand endlich aufsprang, sich das Mädchen schnappte und es auf den Armen zu Jack trug. Erleichtert atmete der Braunhaarige auf, bis plötzlich ein Trümmerteil auf genau die Stelle fiel, an der bis eben noch die junge Mutter mit ihrem Kind gehockt hatte. Erschrocken und geschockt blickten sie auf die Stelle und die Frau brach erneut in Tränen aus.

Noch nie hatten sich die beiden Polizeibeamten so hilflos und sinnlos gefühlt.

Bis schließlich drei weitere Uniformierte auf sie zu gelaufen kamen, die Panik und Angst deutlich im Gesicht stehend.

»Die ganze Stadt versinkt im Chaos, was sollen wir nur tun? Evakuieren geht nicht.«, rief der Jüngste von ihnen aus und sah sich panisch um.

»Wir sollten versuchen Kellerräume oder etwas ähnliches zu finden.«, schlug Jack vor, dem eine Erinnerung von viel zu langer Zeit aufblitzte.

»Aber wir haben eine Verantwortung den Leuten gegenüber.«, mischte sich nun ein anderer ein.

»Die Verantwortung ist soeben hinfällig geworden.«, beschloss der Dienstälteste. »Und jetzt lauft!«

Bevor sich die Gruppe in Bewegung setzten konnte, blieb die Frau einfach kreischend und apathisch zitternd am Boden hocken. Nicht fähig sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen. Die Angst lähmte sie vollends.

Michael der noch immer ihre kleine Tochter in den Armen hielt, wandte sich um und sah wie Jack auf die Frau zu sprang und sie an den Oberarmen packte, ihr etwas ruppig aufhalf und ihr dabei immer wieder Mut zusprach. Doch sie ließ sich nicht bewegen.

Schnell setzte der Schwarzhaarige das Mädchen ab und rief seinen Kollegen zu, dass die sich ihrer annehmen sollten. Als er sich schließlich zu Jack und der Frau herum drehte um ihnen zu helfen, kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Binnen weniger Augenblicke, war wie aus dem Nichts ein brennendes Fahrzeug auf die junge Frau und seinen Kollegen gestürzt, die beide unter dem Frack begraben wurden.

Jedoch war ihn ein schneller Tod nicht gewährt worden. Eingeklemmt unter dem schweren Frack, welches lichterloh brannte, hallten ihre Schreie nach Überleben wieder. Quälend langsam verging die Zeit, bis Michael realisierte was soeben geschehen war.

»Jack!«, rief er aus und wollte auf das in Flammen stehende Auto zu rennen, als ihn zwei der Kollegen zurück hielten.

»Bist du irre?! Bleib hier!«, schrie einer ihn an.

»Verdammt, mein Partner ist da drin!«

»Er hat nicht die geringste Chance! Jetzt komm schon!«, brüllte ihnen der andere zu, der bei dem verstörten Mädchen war und diese fest an der Hand hielt.

Die von Leid und Schmerzverzerrten Schreie hallten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit wieder, bis es still wurde.

Bis Jack still wurde.

Fassungslos stierte der junge Mann auf die Brandstelle, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn sich zu rühren. Hektisch zerrten seine Kollegen an ihm.

»Es ist vorbei, jetzt beweg dich!«

Und es war wirklich vorbei, wenn Jack nicht soeben qualvoll dahingeschieden war, auf Grund der heißen Flammen, dann tat die Explosion ihr übriges und zerriss den Körper des Amerikaners und der jungen Mutter.

Die Wucht des explodierten Autofracks riss die drei Beamten von den Füßen, wobei ein Trümmerteil, den Jüngsten an der Schulter erwischte und eine klaffende Wunde zurück ließ.

Nun setzte der Schock bei Michael ein.

Allmählich realisierte er was gerade geschah.

Die bedrohlichen Schritte die aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schien, Schreie, Donnerhall und der Klang der Verzweiflung, drangen mit immer mehr Brutalität zu ihm vor, erinnerten ihn daran, was gerade um ihn herum passierte.

Sein Partner, … nein, … sein Mentor und Freund, war soeben einen der schlimmsten Tode gestorben, den man sterben konnte. Nicht friedlich, … nicht im hohen Alter, … aber als Held.

Als er den Blick anhob, sah er das Kaiju vor sich, bedrohlich, angsteinflößend und tödlich.

Und seine nächsten Gedanken galten in diesen Moment seinen soeben verstorbenen Partner und seinen Eltern.

_Wenn ihr das nur sehen könntet._


	3. Nemesis

[Anm.d.A.: 1. Skye Ross ist eine OC-Vorlage von "RavenDark"

2. *Dass im Unterschied zum modernen Verständnis die Göttin Nemesis mehr Richterin als Rächerin ist, macht der Orphische Hymnos „An Nemesis" deutlich.

Quelle: Wikipedia]

*"Ich rufe Dich, Nemesis!

Höchste!

Göttlich waltende Königin!

Allsehende, Du überschaust

Der vielstämmigen Sterblichen Leben.

Ewige, Heilige, Deine Freude

Sind allein die Gerechten.

Aber Du hassest der Rede Glast,

Den bunt schillernden, immer wankenden,

Den die Menschen scheuen,

die dem drückenden Joch

Ihren Nacken gebeugt.

Aller Menschen Meinung kennst Du,

Und nimmer entzieht sich Dir die Seele

Hochmütig und stolz

Auf den verschwommenen Schwall der Worte.

In alles schaust Du hinein,

Allem lauschend, alles entscheidend.

Dein ist der Menschen Gericht."

Schwer stöhnte die junge Frau auf und schlug das Buch zu, schob sich eine widerspenstige schwarze Haarsträhne zurück, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte und atmete tief durch. Diese Abwechslung kam ihr gerade gelegen, nur Fotografie und Historie wurde auf Dauer zu eintönig. Und dieses orphische Hymnos faszinierte sie besonders. Da sie Nemesis schon immer als sehr widersprüchlich empfunden hatte. Eine Rachegöttin, die eigentlich keine Rachegöttin sein wollte, aber als klassische Symbolik dazu diente, bis heute. Weder Richterin, noch Henkerin. Konnte man etwas wirklich so missverstehen und fehlinterpretieren?

Langsam erhob sich die Studentin schließlich und streckte sich ausgiebig, ehe sie das Buch nahm und es in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Es war Zeit zurück an die Universität zu gehen, so tiefgreifend wollte sie nun auch nicht darüber nachdenken.

Mit einem Ruck schulterte Skye Ross ihre Umhängetasche und verließ das Café welches sich mitten im Stadtzentrum von Dublin befand, die Hauptstadt der „grünen Insel". Der Tag war wirklich heiter und schön, wenn auch ein wenig zu warm für ihren Geschmack.

Eine Hand gegen die Sonne abschirmend sah sie in den azurblauen Himmel, an dem nicht eine Wolke zu sehen war.

Ein perfekt sonniger Tag, dessen trügerische Stille nur durch die Nachrichten gestört wurde, die laut in den Fensterscheiben, einiger Läden wiederhallten.

Neugierig blieb sie vor einem der Fenster stehen und versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die über den Bildschirm flimmerten. Eine kleine Menschentraube hatte sich nun gebildet, welche angsterfüllt raunte und wild tuschelte. Und Skye verstand nicht ein Wort von dem was der Nachrichtensprecher sagte. Lediglich der Text der am unteren Bildschirmrand wie auf einem Laufbanner erschien, konnte sie mitverfolgen. Kopfschüttelnd rieb sie sich schließlich die Augen und begann von neuem zu lesen, denn das was dort stand konnte unmöglich stimmen.

_New York dem Erdboden gleichgemacht … … Verdacht eines Erdbebens wiederlegt … … Augenzeugenberichte und Videos … … Monstersichtung … … Unzählige Tote und Obdachlose … … die Tragödie wiederholt sich … …_

Fassungslos stierte Skye auf den Bildschirmrand.

_Die Tragödie wiederholt sich?!_

Die wollten doch nicht allen Ernstes behaupten, dass diese abscheulichen Wesen, von denen ihre Eltern immer erzählten, wieder aufgetaucht waren? Das war Unsinn, jeder wusste doch, dass die Menschheit gesiegt hatte, dass sie sich ihren Platz auf dem Planten gesichert hatte.

Es konnte nicht sein, Nein, es _durfte_ einfach nicht sein!

Aber die Nachrichten ließen jeden aufkeimenden Zweifel sogleich im Nichts ersticken.

Sie waren wieder da, … die Kaijū, … sie waren wirklich wieder da.

Hektisch rannte der Cheftechniker Tendo Choi um sein übergroßes Terminal herum, die Gerätschaften piepsten alarmierend auf, unzählige rote Lampen leuchteten. Panik stieg in ihm auf, drohte ihn zu lähmen. Es war zu früh, viel zu früh. Sie waren noch nicht soweit.

Wild hämmerte er regelrecht auf seine Tastatur ein, rief die Daten auf, die ihm der 3D Computer auch sofort vermittelte und auf den Längen- und Breitengrad genau zeigte.

Entsetzt hielt der Techniker die Luft einen Momentlang an und starte fassungslos auf die Daten.

Es war wirklich geschehen, so wie es Doktor Newton Geiszler und Doktor Hermann Gottlieb vorher gesagt hatten, … sie waren wieder da. Tauchten einfach so wieder auf, wie eine Socke die angeblich in der Waschmaschine verschwunden war.

Sich langsam wieder sammelnd tippte Tendo weitere Befehle ein und versuchte das Portal zu lokalisieren, doch es war nichts zu finden. Nur das vereinzelte Kaijū war zu sehen, welches sich nun von Ney York entfernte um wieder Richtung Meer zu entschwinden.

Tief durchatmend saß er in seinem Stuhl, er musste etwas tun. Er musste die Doktoren schnellst möglich davon unterrichten. Und während er hektisch und nervös nach seinem Telefon griff, konnte er nur daran denken, wie Recht sie doch hatten.

Nach dem alarmierenden Anruf von Tendo Choi hinkte nun auch Doktor Hermann Gottlieb in den TEC-Raum hinein. Auf wackeligen Beinen marschierte er förmlich, sofern es ihm möglich war, auf Newton und Tendo zu, die ihn schon aufgewühlt und ungeduldig zu erwarten schienen.

»Hermann, sieh dir das an.«, raunte Newton fast ehrfürchtig, als würde er nicht wagen, es laut aussprechen zu wollen. »Sie sind wieder da. Sie sind _wirklich_ wieder da.«, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck, als ob es Hermann nicht schon beim ersten Mal verstanden hätte.

Fassungslos stierte Hermann abwechselnd auf den Bildschirm auf dem die Nachrichten in Dauerschleife die Tragödie zeigte und auf die Daten die Tendo auf die Schnelle gesammelt hatte.

»Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Ich hatte gehofft mich zumindest einmal zu irren.«, flüsterte er und begutachtete die Daten, die vor ihm in einer 3D Simulation abliefen.

»Wo kam der Kaijū her? Und zu welcher Kategorie gehört er?«, wollte Newton nun wissen.

»Ich kann nur mutmaßen aus welcher Region er eventuell kam, aber ich kann mit Bestimmtheit sagen das es ein Kaijū der Kategorie vier war.«

»Kategorie vier?«, entfuhr es Hermann atemlos und er sah den Techniker verständnislos an. »Das ist wahrlich beängstigend.«, fügte er hinzu und betrachtete weiter die Daten.

»Und in welcher Region hast du den neuen _Breach_ lokalisiert?«, fragte der tätowierte Doktor neugierig.

»Irgendwo in der Grönlandsee, mehr kann ich noch nicht sagen.«, gestand Tendo.

»Grönlandsee? Das ist aber nicht sehr eingegrenzt.«.

»Mehr kann ich vorerst nicht tun. So beunruhigend und schlecht es auch sein mag, aber es muss sich erst wieder zeigen.«

»Habt ihr eine Ahnung was das für die Regierung bedeutet? Wie sie jetzt in ihren aufpolierten Büros herumspringen und sich dafür hassen, das _Jeagerprogramm_ auf Eis gelegt zu haben? Wie sehr es sie nun ärgert Hermann und mich abgesägt zu haben?«, fast freudig erregt strahlte Newton die beiden an und fuhr triumphierend mit seiner Hand durch die Luft. »Wir haben es ihnen allen gesagt, und sie haben uns für verrückt erklärt. Als „Panikmache", haben sie unsere Untersuchungen abgetan. Und jetzt werden sie panisch nach einer Lösung suchen.«

»Die wir bereits haben?«, warf Tendo eine Braue heben ein.

»Nicht ganz.«, gestand Newton nun etwas kleinlaut. »Uns fehlen die _Ranger_, wir haben zu viel Zeit damit verbracht die _Jeager_ wieder kampftauglich zu machen.«

»Das einzige was wir vorzuweisen haben, sind unzählige freiwillige Techniker, Ingenieure und Handwerker die an den _Jeagern_ arbeiten. IT-Spezialisten, die sich um die Software der _Jeager_ kümmern. Wir haben nicht mal das nötige Fachpersonal um einen _Drift_ -Versuch zu starten. Denn falls du dich erinnern solltest, der letzte Versuch ging schief.«, warf Tendo ein. »Und hat einen unserer fähigsten Leute ins Koma geschickt.«, hängte er nun verärgert an.

»Das war ein unvorhersehbarer Fehlschlag, aber wir können es schaffen.«

»Ja, … wenn wir mit der Regierung reinen Tisch machen und sagen das wir die Mittel haben und sie die Leute.«

»Ich werde meine Ergebnisse nicht mehr mit der Regierung teilen.«, wehrte der Tätowierte und sah nun etwas verärgert ab.

»Warum nicht? Aus verletztem Stolz und gekränktem Ego?«

»Aus vielerlei Gründen, aber die zwei sind ein paar davon.«, gestand der Doktor und wandte sich an seinen langjährigen Freund und Kollegen Hermann.

»Wir könnten es ganz alleine schaffen, ohne den Rückhalt der Regierungen, ohne die falschen Mittel des Militärs. Nur wir, die _Jeager_ und eine Auswahl an fähigen Leuten, die wir schnellstmöglich zu guten Piloten ausbilden.«, sagte er mit fast naiven Optimismus.

»Du sagst es selbst, „_schnellstmöglich_". Newt, das ist nicht zu schaffen, wir wissen nicht einmal in welchen Abständen sie wieder zuschlagen werden, sie werden ihre Taktik geändert haben und wir wissen auch nicht wie lange sich das Kaijū, welches schon hier ist, so ruhig verhält.«, sprach Tendo auf ihn ein, doch der Doktor gab sich uneinsichtig.

»Riskieren wir es doch einfach. Wählt die zukünftigen _Ranger_ frei nach dem Zufallsprinzip aus. Sie sollen dann an den Personifizierungs- und Eignungstest teil nehmen, sich einstufen lassen und sich mit ihrem Partner in den _Drift_ stürzen.«

Über so viel Leichtsinn und Uneinsichtigkeit konnte Tendo nur fassungslos und ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, gab sich aber schließlich der Ideologie Newtons hin.

Was blieb ihn auch anderes übrig?

Sie hatten zwar die Mittel, die _Jeager_ und die Technik zu verbessern und wieder aufzubereiten, aber es fehlte schlicht an fähigen Mitarbeitern und Freiwilligen. Personen die qualifiziert genug dazu waren sich überhaupt in die Nähe einer solchen Maschine zu begeben.

Leute zu rekrutieren, die noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas Derartiges erlebt, oder gesehen hatten, das war ein äußerst gewagter Schritt. Doch was blieb ihnen anderes übrig? Ihre einzige Option wäre es wirklich die Regierung darüber zu informieren, dass sie illegal weiter am Projekt _Jeager_ gearbeitet hatten und sich so des Hochverrates strafbar machten. Ob es nun zweckmäßig wäre in dieser Situation, oder nicht, würde keine Rolle spielen.

Es hatte sich schon viel zu lange ein Mantel des Schweigens über die P.P.D.C. gelegt, die es offiziell nicht mehr gab, einfach weil sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurden. Und so wurde aus den ehemaligen _Rangern_ die wie Helden gefeiert wurden, nur eine Handvoll Menschen, die ihren Beitrag an der Menschheit, der Allgemeinheit, der egoistischen Gesellschaft, geleistet hatten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ihr Verdienst war die schlichte Dankbarkeit und die Verleugnung ihres Staates.

Das war das was Newton Geiszler solch eine Verachtung der Regierung gegenüber zum Vorschein brachte, sein Misstrauen war schließlich nicht ganz unbegründet.

Alles dies, ließ sich Tendo durch den Kopf gehen, bis er schließlich schwer seufzend nach gab und leicht nickte.

»Also gut. Ich werde eine Liste mit möglichen Rekruten zusammenstellen. Aber erwarte nicht die Helden des Jahrtausends. Es wird sich wohl eher, auf Küchenhilfen, Lehrer und Kellner beschränken.«, lenkte der Techniker ein.

»Also einen Namen für deine Liste hätte ich da bereits.«, meldete sich nun Hermann zu Wort, der die ganze Zeit über ungewohnt still gewesen war und hatte nun so die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Kollegen, die ihn fragend ansahen.

»Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob er nach dem Angriff auf New York noch am Leben ist.«


End file.
